SexyBack
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: Shawn tries bringing sexy back. Was it ever really gone?


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Shawn walked into his locker room and threw his bag onto the chair. He woke up that morning and felt better than he had in a long time. His knees, it seemed, had finally gotten used to the constant traveling once more and he felt like a new man, all over again.

He listened as his long-time traveling partner, and friend, Paul sang from the shower. Out of tune at that. He wiggled a finger in his ear and closed his eyes.

**_Some things never change!_**

He walked to the nearby stereo and decided to pop in the CD that John Cena had handed him only weeks earlier. He said he had used it while working out, and after he promised a couple hundred times that there was no curse words, he finally relented to sticking it in the player and pushed play. He wasn't working out, but he had always been a music buff, so a different style of music couldn't hurt, unless it was the "screamers" music that Orton listened to on a normal basis and in that case, it would be out of the player and shattered into a million pieces.

He never did understand that nonsense.

As the first few beats filled the locker room, Paul came out wearing a towel and began rummaging through his duffel bag as Shawn bobbed his head to the music. He listened to the words and instantly became confused.

**I'm bringing sexy back **

**Them other boys don't know how to act **

**I think you're special whats behind your back **

**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. **

**Take em' to the bridge**

"How can you bring sexy back when I invented it in the '90s. I didn't know it left. I am the sexy boy, right?" he asked, giving Paul a confused look.

"Shawn, it's just a song. Don't read into it too much, please. That's when things get carried away." Paul said, sniffling a laugh as he watched his friend begin dancing around, shaking his butt every which way and slapping it here and there, completely off beat.

"It's about time you listened...What in the hell is he doing?" came a voice from the doorway.

"I have no clue champ, but you're the one who gave him the disc." Paul replied, as they both stood back watching the Heart Break Kid attempting to dance.

The truth was, it was almost heartbreaking to watch such a catastrophe. Paul shook his head as he tapped John on the arm, rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You teach him. I don't want to overload his system with too much information for the day." he said, as he disappeared into the bathroom.

By this time, Shawn had completely gotten lost into the music and every part of his body was twitching, shaking or going into spasms. John wasn't sure but he had to stop it before it got worse.

"Shawn, Shawn, Shawn, what are you doing?" John asked grabbing the legends arm and turning him around.

"I'm dancing...old school." Shawn said, beginning the same routine again.

"Well, there's your problem. It's old school. Apparently, very old school. Look, just try something simple that doesn't look like your entire body is going into a seizure." John replied, laughing.

"Oh you mean like the Cryme Tyme dance. Now those guys...they are jive!" Shawn said, shaking his head and attempting the crypt walk. John stood back and watched as Shawn's feet moved this way and that. However, he definitely was not doing a good JTG impression.

"No, no, no. Something simple, Heartbreaker. Come on. Just try this." John said, moving his feet from side to side and snapping his fingers.

"John, you look like my grandfather and he died when I was in my 20's." Shawn said, smiling.

"Alright, wise guy. Then continue the moves your doing and we'll see who gets laughed at." John said, storming out of the room, with a smile on his face.

Paul returned to the room and smiled at his friend. He had to give it to him. The man had spunk and heart. It was all he had going for him when he tried to dance.

"Hey Paul. How's this?" Shawn asked, as he began doing the dice dance. Paul shook his head as he covered his face. This was going nowhere and Shawn wouldn't stop until he found a dance move that was suitable for everyone.

"Why not try the sprinkler?" Paul suggested.

"Oh, like this?" Shawn asked, thrusting his hips as he stuck his tongue out and began doing the best sprinkler imitation he could.

"Yeah, that'll work, Shawny boy." Paul said, as he sat down to lace his shoes. Shawn walked over in front of him and smiled brightly.

"I've got a better one!" Shawn said, as his face brightened. He grabbed his left leg and brought it up as far as he could behind him as he began shifting it in and out. His other hand was connected to his head as he imitated, what looked like a chicken dancing.

"Shawn, that's very old school. Only losers did that anyway. Look, if you want dancing lessons, why not visit one of the Divas. They'd help you."

"No, no, no. Last time we went into their locker room, half of them were nude and that's night a sight I want to revisit anytime soon." Shawn said sitting down on the couch.

"Why are you so concerned about dancing? Today of all days anyway?" Paul asked.

"Well, I wasn't until you and John decided to crack on me. I'll just stick to what I know best. It's worked before." Shawn said standing up and beginning to dance again. Paul almost fell over as he stood up and laughed at him all over again.

"I'm going to find my wife. Catch ya later." he said, as he left the locker room and left the door cracked open.

As Shawn continued to dance around the room, he heard female voices from the door way. He turned and stopped as he saw Mickie James, Candice Michelle and Melina laughing at him.

"What?" he said, putting his hands on his hips.

"What...was that?" Mickie asked.

"That...was dancing." he replied.

"No, that wasn't Shawn." Melina said, as she covered her mouth, hiding her laughter.

"I was trying to bring sexy back since it was apparently gone." he replied again a very serious look on his face.

"Well, you keep doing that, Shawn. We'll let you know if we find it, alright?" Candice replied as they walked out of the locker room, laughing loudly.

Shawn sighed as he began moving his feet from side to side and snapping his fingers as John had showed him. It was rather boring but at least he wasn't breaking a sweat like before. He bobbed his head a little, as John walked back into the room.

"I knew my method would work on ya sooner or later." John said, laughing again.

"Oh, shut up!" Shawn said. "Alright, I'm done." he said, ripping the disc from the player and throwing it over John's head and into the hall.

John laughed harder as he retrieved the disc and walked over to Shawn.

"Who sings that song?" Shawn asked John.

"Justin Timberlake." he replied, honestly.

"Well, you need to tell him that sexy never left. I invented it and it's still right here." Shawn said, shaking his head and leaving towards the bathroom. John just shook his head and laughed even harder.

"I'll be sure to do that, heartbreaker!"


End file.
